Snowflakes
by Laykii-chan
Summary: An X-mas fic for Buka2000's contest. It's DigixDigi (no yaoi or yuri though). PG for kissing. Read and review please!


Snowflakes

This is for Buka2000's X-mas fic contest. It's a DigixDigi (But not yaoi or yuri), incase you didn't already notice. It also contains random Chosen ChildxChosen Child romances. I don't neciasaily support these, so please don't flame me. Don't read it if you are offended by DigixDigi or dislike it. Flame me if you must, but you must be really ignorant to read it after I told you not to! For all you non-flamers/people who approve of DigixDigis, then read, enjoy and review! Thanks! Oh yeah..I'm also referring to "Gatomon" as Tailmon in this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Bandai and Toei do. Don't sue me.

--

Season 02 of the "Digital Chaos" was over. No more fighting bad guys. At least not for now. This time, the Digimon were able to travel from the Digital World to the real world any time. No long good-byes. All the Chosen Children, old and new, were going to gather for a Christmas Party at Jyou's house. Their Digimon were also going to attend it. One day, Veemon, Tailmon, Patamon and Biyomon were walking around the streets of Odaiba by themselves.

"Why is everyone rushing around..It looks like a new DigiCafé opened all over the place!" exclaimed Veemon.

"It happens when it gets cold. I noticed the same thing a couple years ago. Maybe the humans get crazy because of the weather." Said Tailmon knowingly.

"The humans call it Christmas. It's a holiday where they go around and buy things and get really confused. It is supposed to be "merry", which I think means happy." Chimed Biyomon.

"Doesn't sound like much of a holiday to me.." though Patamon out loud.

"Well, maybe there's more to it than just rushing around! Look, there's Jyou and Sora. Let's ask them!" said Tailmon, excited.

The group of Digimon walk up to Jyou and Sora, who are holding hands. 

"What's Crissmush?" said Patamon, thinking he knew what he was saying.

"Huh?" Jyou and Sora said in unison.

"He means Christmas, Sora-chan. We see all these people rushing around because of it. Why?" said Biyomon to her former DigiPartner.

"It's a special time of year where we all show our love. It's magical. And if it's a white Christmas, then everything is blessed, down to the last snowflake. White Christmases are the most beautiful thing in the world.." said Sora, dreamily.

"What's a white Crissmush?" asked Patamon.

"It's when it snows on Christmas." Replied Jyou.

"Also, on Christmas you buy your loved ones gifts." Said Sora, giving Jyou's hand a squeeze.

"Oh." Was Veemon's reply. He thought about that. Loved ones. Did he have any? You couldn't really consider Daisuke one. He was just a "buddy". Who would he get a present for? His thoughts were broken by Sora and Jyou.

"Well, we've got to go. Merry Christmas, guys!" said Sora cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas!" said all the Digimon, accept Patamon. He said "Merry Crissmush!"

--

Veemon walked through the park alone. He had a kawaii little scarf Tailmon and Hikari had made for him because he didn't have fur to keep him warm. He was thinking about who was a loved one to him. Then he saw it. Patamon and Tailmon were in a grassy area of the park play-fighting. He tickled her and she laughed and giggled. All of a sudden he felt envious. He wanted to be playing with Tailmon. He didn't want Patamon to be there. 

Veemon decided not to stop the two. Tailmon looked so happy. But Veemon was determined. He wasn't going to give up that easily. He took a long way around Tailmon and Patamon so he didn't disturb them. He needed to think of a way to charm Tailmon like Patamon did. He thought of compliments. 

Then he remembered what Jyou and Sora had said earlier. The statement repeated in his mind. "White Christmases are the most beautiful thing in the world…" It was perfect. As he thought of snow, he thought of Tailmon's soft, white fur. She wasn't the same as other girls. She was like a snowflake. So was Veemon. They're all beautiful in different ways. But sometimes two that don't look alike at all land next to each other and become beautiful. In Veemon's mind, that was him and Tailmon. He walked to the gate to the Digital World with a smile on his face.

--

"Patamon, guys, you gotta see this!" exclaimed Tailmon. This woke Veemon up from his sleep. He got up and walked over to the crowd of Digimon. He peered over Armadimon. Their veiw of the human world was small, but they could all see the sun just rising. They could also see the snow that blanketed everything and was still peacefully falling while a cool breeze scattered it a bit. Two landed on Veemon's face. He looked at them. They were beautiful, just like Jun said. The only different from what he saw and what Jun said was that he though they didn't remind him of Yamato. _Oh well, I'll figure that one out later._ Though Veemon.

"What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!" said the enthusiastic Hawkmon. 

"Yeah" chorused the other Digimon as they all began jumping through the gateway.

Daisuke and all the Motomiya's were on Christmas break somewhere else. Veemon hung his head, sad and lonely. All the other Digimon ran and gave hugs to their waiting human friends. He kicked some snow with his foot/paw. He wrapped his scarf around his neck and began walking. He didn't know where. Until he heard a voice calling his name. It was Hikari.

"Veemon! Veemon! Helloooo? Veeeeeemon!" yelled Hikari, still with her always-happy tone of voice. Veemon spun around. Hikari and Tailmon were smiling. 

"Want to spend Christmas with me..I mean, us?" said Tailmon, her face turning red from her fumble with her words. 

"Yeah!" said Veemon, a little too enthusiasticly. He ran over to them, giving Hikari a hug.

"Thanks a bunches!" said Veemon, smiling. 

"No problem." Said Tailmon, smiling sweetly at him. Veemon felt his face get red. "Yea.." he said, embarassed.

"What are you guys waiting for? Let's go sled!" said Taichi enthusiasticly.

"What?" said all the Digimon in unison. 

"I'll explain it." Said Hikari.

--

The Digimon didn't think much of sledding, so they went in to town. Each by themselves. Veemon wandered in to a not-too-expensive jewelry store, having a feeling his gift for Tailmon would be there. Then he saw it. It was a gold heart with a diamond snowflake in the middle. 

Since Tailmon lost the whistle from her necklace in battle, she just wore the string now. He decided it would look good on her. He bought it with the "I'm sorry" money that Daisuke had given him. 

--

It was Christmas night. Everyone was asleep. Hikari and Takeru were having a sleepover, so Patamon and Tailmon were in the room with them. He was in Agumon's room with Agumon. Agumon was fast asleep. Veemon couldn't sleep. He checked the pocket in his scarf, and the heart was still there. He decided he wanted to see the white Christmas at night, so he crept down the stairs. 

He tip-toed to the room with the Christmas tree. It's lights glowed in the dark. It was amazing. They even cast colored light on the white snow outside. He stood by the window, mesmerized. He was so caught up in the moment that he didn't notice Tailmon walk up behind him. Then she tapped him shoulder.

He spun around, surprised. Tailmon put a claw over her mouth. "Shhhh! You'll wake Patamon!" She whispered.

Veemon nodded in response. "Why are you here?" he said, softly. 

"I couldn't sleep. I wanted to see the white Christmas again." She replied.

"Tailmon…I want to give you a Christmas present." Said Veemon.

"Ok." Said the puzzled kitten Digi.

Veemon stuck his hand/paw into the scarf's pocket. He pulled out the snowflake heart. 

"You can put it on your whistle string. I thought it would look good on you." Said Veemon, afraid of looking at her because he thought she must think he was dumb. He began to regret buying it for her. She was Patamon's already.

"Thanks, Vee." She said softly as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

His eyes bugged in surprise. His heart skipped a beat. He looked at her, blushing his head off. She was blushing too.

"Do you like me?" said Veemon.

"..Yes." she answered, blushing more.

"I like you too, Tailmon." He hugged her. "But I thought you liked Patamon.."

"Patamon? No! He's just like a little brother to me..I've always liked you.." she said sweetly.

"So have I." Said Veemon.

An eerie silence followed, as the two Digimon stood in each other's embrace.

"Tailmon, do you know why the heart has a snowflake on it?" said Veemon, breaking the odd silence.

"No..Tell me.." she said, a bit tired.

"You remind me of a snowflake. You're different then any other Digi. There is nothing more beautiful then snowflakes." He said with charm.

"And there is nothing more handsome then a sweet Veemon that I know." She said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We gotta go before someone catches us.." said Tailmon reluctantly.

"I guess you're right.." said Veemon.

"Goodbye. Aishiteru, Vee!" said Tailmon as she left.

"Aishiteru, snowflake!" said Veemon, sneaking back to bed.

--

End

--

Notes: Well…There it is..My first non-lemon fic on FF.net! I hope you liked it. Once again, it was for Buka2000's X-mas contest. Review please! For those of you who want to know the Japanese:

Chan = Good Friend

Kawaii = Cute

Aishiteru = I love you

I hope you liked my fic!

* Laykii-chan *


End file.
